Brothers under the Sun EN
by Ranja86
Summary: Despite getting a chance for a new beginning, KITT cannot forget the life he'd been living before..


Brothers under the Sun – Bryan Adams

_~I had a dream of the wild open prairie.. I had a dream of the pale morning sky..  
I had a dream that we flew on golden wings.. And we were the same, just the same  
You and I~_

It had been two years since FLAG had been levelled. A simple shortage of sponsored financing and horrendous bills to pay during the last years had led to the inevitable end of the organization.

What wonderful four years they had been!

KITT couldn't remember any time more beautiful than that with Devon, Bonnie and Michael.

And now?

Now, he was here, doing patrol duty for the government.. sometimes a boring, monotonous job. A job he was thankful for and that he abhorred at the same time.

When the Foundation had been terminated, there hadn't been much of an alternative for him. Being used for police duty seemed the only way to preserve him and his shell without fearing the scrapyard.

Unwillingly, he had to obey.

_~Follow your heart.. Little child of the west wind.. Follow the voice.. That's calling you home..  
Follow your dreams.. But always remember me.. I am your brother, your brother_

_under the sun~_

"KITT?"

Being mentally carried away, he hadn't noticed the streets' marking changing. He corrected his mistake, guiltily, and kept his silence for some moments. "I'm sorry, John."

"Is everything okay?"

The alert, short-haired officer turned to his partner, slightly concerned. John had been assigned to KITT when he had been new to the crew. At first, everybody had been flabberghasted about the wonders and miracles that car and computer was able to perform.

Even if all of them – especially John – made an enormous effort caring about him, something preyed on KITT's mind to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He did his job, but that was all.

"I am not sure. Is there a reason for concern? Shall I run a scan on my systems?"

The same professional, calm voice like always. But John had the feeling the computer hid something from him. He tried his very best yet it seemed.. forced upon him.

He had talked to KITT's former partner Michael Knight, asked him if he did something wrong, acting too cruel to the car. But the man had assured him in being perfectly right with his actions.

Of course, he had not exactly made jumps of joy to give the car out of his hands. However, had there been a choice?

"If you don' t mind.. and I think we should call it a day", he didn't want to be involved into a car crash, instead wanted the car talking to him. "What do you think.. shall we watch the sunset together?"

"Very well", KITT gave in and stopped at the roadside to watch the red glowing globe in the sky.

Just as in old times.

Michael..

_~We are like birds of a feather.. We are two hearts joined together..  
We will be forever as one.. My brother under the sun..~_

The image persisted. No matter where he was going.. no matter what he was doing.. the image of Michael didn't leave his memory.

Michael, smiling at those girls.

Michael, fooling him about his ignorance.

Michael, losing against him in chess.

Michael..

_~Whenever you hear.. The wind in the canyon.. If ever you see.. The buffalo run..  
Where ever you go.. I'll be there beside you.. ‚Cause you are my brother.. My brother_

_Under the sun..~_

The computer let not slip a word. Every time John tried to get something out of him, KITT denied him an answer. Not that he ignored his orders or requests – KITT was one of the best, faithful and successful in all his work.

But there had to be more.

The officer could feel it.. until the day they were passing through the same city in which Michael Knight was staying.

It was just a mere passing by.. a short second of recognition.. but it was enough to understand. Almost unnoticed, a vibration shook the car, like a shiver from an intense feeling. It was so powerful John startled in his seat.

"Are you ok, John?" The car asked the appropriate question. With a puzzled look, John stared at the dash. "Maybe I should ask you."

"I.. don't understand."

John could tell a lie from the truth. A slight hesitation in the tin voice, almost like a desperate try to hide something from him.

Why was it that KITT denied himself? What was the reason he didn't want to talk about it

_~We are like birds of a feather, We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one, My brother under the sun~_

Why? Why of all things had it have to be Michael?!

KITT despised the day in every mode possible. He had lied to John because he had not dared telling him the truth.

He had an important job to do. A job which required loyalty, discipline and absolute devotion. A job of which he could be proud everyday.

John's life was his responsibility.

But his life was entirely in Michael's hands. It always had.

He was the one he'd willingly sacrifice himself for. He was the one he'd drive for to the end of the world.

The one he missed so deeply it hurt.

Michael…

_~ My brother_

_Under the sun~_

"I just want to state that we are not going on our planned route."

John smirked. "You don't tell me."

Finally, he knew what was wrong with the car. Even if he was dealing with a computer, no machine could ever act like he was.

He had witnessed KITT looking at images of his former partner. Video and Audio sequences which the car had repeated like a mantra until the batteries went dead.

Nobody could tell him that red scanner just knew 0 and 1.

Now it was his turn making things right.

When KITT recognized the driveway, his cylinders almost skipped a beat. That man at the end of the road.. it was..

"Michael?!"

A smile greeted him. With his bouncy steps, the brunette came towards him, displaying an attitude of joy and relief.

"Where have you been all the time, partner?"

"I.."

The words were choking him. KITT didn't even notice John getting out of the car and swapping places with Michael with a friendly gesture.

Michael.

He was real.

He was here.

"I.. I missed you so much.." the metallic voice crackled, unable to express human feelings. The chassis shivered, the tachometer going up like a rocket and letting the turbine howl.

"It's all ok now", Michael patted the dash of the black car. "You are here now."

"Will they take me away again?"

The voice was scared and unsure. Another shiver went through the shell.

"No, KITT", Michael tried to soothe him. "Nobody will ever take you away from me again. Nobody, you hear me?"

The car stabilized itself, the motor went down to a smooth, monotonous humming.

Was that what he had wanted to hear all the time?

The core of his existence.

Michael.

"Are you happy?" It was more a whisper than a question. The words so simply put like the answer to them.

"Yes, Michael.."

KITT enjoyed the familiar voice, the weight of the body in his seat. Each gesture, each movement of Michael gave him a deep, perfect satisfaction. Yes, that was the right way. That way only.

"I'm home."


End file.
